1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in siphon liquid beverage dispensers and in particular to improvements in the features associated with adjusting the amount of liquid that is poured in a given step and to features that are designed to minimize the clogging when the dispenser is used with high viscosity fluids such as cordials and syrups.
2. Prior Art
There are a wide variety of beverage siphon dispensers known in the prior art. The most severe limitation associated with the majority of the devices is the use of moving parts which can easily be clogged when the device is used to pour mixing syrup, such as grenadine and similar high viscosity liquids. The valves used are easily susceptable to clogging because the liquid can adhere to the valve and seat where it may dry out leaving a gummy residue which will prevent proper operation of the valve. The known prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,630,419; 3,321,113; 3,141,585; 3,128,915; 2,980,302; 2,820,579; 2,580,292; 2,248,958; 2,197,142; and 966,270. Also note the anti-clogging means employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,657.
An additional feature of the siphon dispensers in the prior art is the need to adjust the quantity of liquid poured. For example, it is often desirable to pour 1.0 oz. and 1.5 oz. for given drinks. Methods and apparatus to adjust the poured amounts include U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,106. Such devices, however, may allow unscrupulous bartenders to alter the beverage mix slightly for personal gain and are subject to being clogged, as well as being inaccurate in use.
The present invention relates to improvements in siphon dispensers in order to allow for positive means to alter the measured amount being poured and to do so with a minimum of moving parts for accuracy and inhibition of clogging. In addition, the pourer should be fast-acting. In many instances, a beverage dispenser that is accurate may not be quick enough for use in busy operations. The present invention provides all the above advantages without the disadvantages of the devices of the prior art.